Do Football and Pizza Really Equal Love?
by Silver Azure
Summary: Chad Tanner has a major league crush on Mona but he's too shy to tell but then he goes into Mona Pizza for lunch, will sparks fly? Rated K, HOPE YOU R&R!


Chad Tanner, star quarterback for the Diamond City Roughs, he was admired for his athleticism and great arm but there was something Chad

always wanted, nay _someone_. That someone was the head cheerleader and her name is Mona, Chad always admired her from afar; he really

wanted to date her. Now mind you Chad wasn't shy but apparently when it came to Mona he froze in his tracks, it was just the fact that he really

admired her and always wanted to stop in "Mona Pizza" but Mona worked there and well he was a tad shy…make that a lot shy, but today was

different today Chad was gonna man up and go into Mona Pizza. It was a warm Friday afternoon and Chad had just finished up football practice,

he was extremely hungry and decided to go to Mona Pizza, he put his stuff in his locker, drenched himself in cologne because he didn't want to

enter the restaurant smelling of sweat and turf. He left the locker room and began to walk to Mona Pizza, he had churning in his gut but it wasn't

from nervousness…he was just hungry, well Chad got there and he stood outside for a brief second, took a deep breath and went inside. The

smell of pizza was intoxicating and the restaurant was kinda empty and Mona was sitting by the cash register and she noticed him;

"Hey Chad!" she exclaimed

Chad was stunned, she actually knew his name but he was baffled how

"How'd you know my name?" chuckled Chad

"Well first off I'm head cheerleader for the Diamond City Roughs and second you're wearing your jersey" giggled Mona

Chad looked down and there it was, he was wearing his jersey, number 6 and he was a little embarrassed he had worn it during practice and

now it's drenched in cologne.

"Well so I am" chuckled Chad

Chad walked up to the counter and grabbed a menu, he was scanning through everything and it all looked good but the Mona Special caught his

eye.

"I could sure down a Mona Special which sounds good" said Chad

"You got it Chad, One Mona Special coming up!" said Mona as she went into the kitchen

Chad just sat there waiting for his pizza, he began to text on his phone and Mona was secretly crushing on him

"_Chad's such a dreamboat!" _She said to herself as she went to make the pizza.

Meanwhile Chad had his backpack (not his duffel bag) and he opened it up and pulled out his calculus homework, it was strenuous to him and

then Mona came out of the kitchen to see what he was up to;

"So, Chad what ya up to?" asked Mona sweetly

"Calculus, if I flunk the test on Tuesday the coach says I'm off the team for the rest of the month!" exclaimed a worried Chad

"Don't worry, I'll help you remember we take calculus together" said Mona as they looked at the sheet and the problem;

_Suppose that A, B, and C are 3 points in a plane, such that AB = AC = BC = 1. At each point in time, A is moving toward B, B is moving toward C, and C is _

_moving toward A, all with speed v = 50._

_This is what the movement will look like. The red curve represents the path of point A, the green curve - the path of point B, the blue curve - the path of _

_point C.  
_

__

_At what time (t) will all the points be the same point? Express your answer to the third decimal place._

"Alright Chad, you should notice that in the beginning, the points form an equilateral triangle. By symmetry, they will always form an equilateral

triangle. Suppose that at time _t_ the points are in an equilateral triangle with sides a (_t_). At the time…" Mona explained to him but Chad began to

fade in and out because he was hungry and lovesick. Mona had to step away from helping him to bring him his pizza.

"That looks and smells delicious!" exclaimed Chad as she put the steaming hot pie next to him, he took a bite and fell in love with it.

"Best dang pizza I ever had!" exclaimed Chad

"Thanks, now back to business" said Mona as she helped Chad with the problem, but Chad couldn't focus as he so he decided to play it off like he

didn't know so the two skipped to the next one;

_Find the area of the surface that is the graph of the equation f(x, y) =x__2__ lying above the  
_

_rectangle Q= {(x, y)|-1=x=1,-1=y=1} Round your answer to the nearest hundredth._

"OK this one should be easy" said Mona

Chad sat there and wrote down the calculations on his paper and came up with the answer;

"The answer is…5.92!" exclaimed Chad

"Good job!" exclaimed Mona as she kissed him on the cheek and soon the two were frozen

"Did you just kiss my cheek?" asked a blushing Chad

"Uh…I guess I did" replied Mona also blushing

The two decided to just shake it off…well actually Chad didn't and well he now was really in love!

_(A/N) Well that chapter's that! I hope you R&R! So what will happen between Mona and Chad? Well you're gonna have to wait till I submit chapter 2 to _

_find out!_


End file.
